carnsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Holt
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |- | colspan="2" style="100%; padding:5px; background:#2140FF; border-radius: 20px; color:#AFBAFF"| "Medicine is only for those who cannot imagine doing anything else," |} History Cameron Holt was born to two muggle doctors in Northern Scotland. Growing up Cameron was very close to her parents, even if they were away from home a lot. In fact the Holts were away from home so often that they hired a nanny to take care of Cameron. Luckily for the young nanny Cameron was an easy kid to take care of. Eventually Cameron's mother decided that she wanted to spend more time with her daughter. So she left her job as an ER Doctor and became a stay at home mom. This caused the relationship between Cameron and her mother to grow. Cameron absolutely loved her mother. It seemed there was nothing that Cameron's mom could do to upset her. Well almost nothing anyway. Cameron's mother absolutely loved Vegetarian meals. Cameron and her father did not. One night Cameron's mom cooked a particularly nasty meal. Cameron outright refused to eat it. Her mom told her she couldn't leave the table until the food on her plate was gone. So Cameron made it disappear. Quite literally. The whole plate disappeared in fact. Her parents had absolutely no reason to blame Cameron but at the same time food just doesn't disappear right? Their question were answered four short years later when Cameron received her Hogwarts letter. The letter explained 'The Great Food Disappearance' as her father called it. Cameron needless to say was very excited about the prospect of attending a magical school. Her parents were excited for her, they were also very confused though. However despite the confusion Cameron went off to Hogwarts come the Fall. Upon her arrival Cameron was sorted into Hufflepuff. Much of Cameron's time at Hogwarts was spent studying, hanging out with her friends or practicing quiddicth. Cameron was quite good at it actually. She was an excellent seeker. She never made Captain or anything but she did play for four years. From her third year to her sixth. Cameron really didn't know what she wanted do with her life until the summer before her seventh year. One of her fellow teammates and bast friend was hit hard by a bludger when they were practicing over the summer. Her best friend fell off her broom and fell 50 feet to the ground. She somehow miraculously survived the fall... but her injuries were bad. Cameron flew to her friend and did everything she could to help her friend. However it was to no avail. Her best friend died from her injuries. Since then Cameron swore off the game that killed her best friend and knew instantly what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to become a healer so that nothing like that ever happens again. Cameron studied and studied hard for her seventh year to pull off the marks to become a healer. Upon graduating Cameron got a job at a small wizarding hospital in Scotland. Her dream however is to become a healer at St. Mungo's. She travelled to London around four years later and applied to St. Mungo's. To her excitement she was accepted as an intern for the time being with the idea of working at Magical Bugs and Diseases later. Personailty Cameron is a very bubbly young woman. She's enthusiastic about just about everything. She loves her job, but might have a tendency to not take it very seriously sometimes. She's always the first one to arrive at the party and the first to laugh at a joke. She can be very flirty at times, especially when she's at a party. Cameron plans to live her life to the fullest. Family Relationships Family= Stuart Holt (Father) Cameron loves her father very much Cameron MacLeod Holt (Mother) Cameron is very close to her mother and loves her tremendously. Cameron's mother is her role model. |-|Romances= None |-|Friends= Charity Prince They met at the Leaky Cauldron discovering they were old housemates and year mates. They went to St. Mungo's where Cam got assigned to work with Charity during her 'initiate' period. |-|Acquaintances= None |-|Enemies= None Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Sarah_Drew_3.jpg Sarah_Drew_4.jpg Sarah_Drew_5.jpg Sarah_Drew_6.jpg Sarah_Drew_8.jpg Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Category:Cameron